


Not Yet

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, For KP, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Really too sappy to be considered pure smut, Teasing, brotherhood era, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis has gotten better at control since their first time, but Noctis will always continue to overwhelm him.





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~~ Long time no see guys! I just finished a big move and am still settling into my new apartment (still no wifi, I'm tethering lol) but in honor of Kinktober, and for my love Kink Prompt Anon (KP) on Tumblr, I wanted to post some Ignoct smut tonight. 
> 
> The original prompt was: _a follow up to the last Ignoct ask! A few months pass and after some rigorous stamina training Ignis is better at keeping it together (tho he'll always be weak for Noct ofc). One night Noct decides to tease Iggy, edging him for ages and playing totally dirty, hitting a lot of his kinks just to watch him desperately try not to unravel. Ignis is fucking him and not allowed to cum and they take turns edging each other until Ignis breaks and chases his pleasure, almost sobbing with relief_
> 
> [And the first part can be found here on my Tumblr :) ](http://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/post/176846249383/kp-brotherhood-ish-era-ignoct-gettin-down-and)

Ignis has learned a lot of things about Noct over the past few months.

He now knows, for example, how the prince’s body runs extra hot when he sleeps, which of course explains why his blankets always end up on the floor in the mornings. He also knows (intimately) the way the sunlight paints Noctis’ face in the moments before he wakes, and the taste of his kisses soon after. He’s seen him at his most vulnerable, his most secret, his most exposed, and he loves him more for all of it. 

But perhaps what’s surprised Ignis most of all is how beautiful Noct looks when he begs.  

“S...Specs,  _ please _ .” 

“You’re impatient tonight, Highness.” 

Blue eyes slide open, slowly and barely focused. Seek him out until Ignis is being swallowed up in them, as lost in their depths as ever. “Yeah, well. It’s your fault.”

At that, Ignis can only smile. Noct is right, of course, if the trembling of his thighs is any indication. Between them, three of Ignis’ fingers slide languidly in and out of slick muscles; stretching, teasing. He choses that moment to curl the tips of them just inside Noct’s tight ring, and feels the prince shudder in response. 

“Igs,  _ come on _ . T-that’s playing dirty.” The prince is growing breathless, his bare chest rising and falling faster in a telltale sign. “ _ Please.” _

“I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific than that,” Ignis hums against the rim of his ear. Low, and playful - after all, he’s learned some things about himself, as well. “What exactly do you want?” 

It takes a moment. Several, even, while shades of pink and red flush across pale cheeks. Noct looks at him, then down at his own cock hard and throbbing against his belly, until need finally wins out and he whines, “ _ Please fuck me.”  _

_ Ah, now we’re getting somewhere.  _ In his lap, Ignis’ desire swells with anticipation. Yet he remains calm, his movements slow enough to torment his prince just a little while longer. After all, he really is  _ so beautiful  _ like this. “How would you like me to fuck you, Highness? From behind?” he asks, even as he climbs into the space between Noct’s open legs. “Or here, just like this, so I can admire your pleasure?” 

“I-Iggy….” It isn’t an answer, not really. But as his cheeks flare brighter than ever, Noct coils his arms around those lean shoulders and pulls his boyfriend down against him. “You’re such a dork.” 

“ _ Just like this _ it is.”

This part of the act is not so new anymore. There was a time, several months before, when inexperience and shaky nerves had led to... _ well.  _ Ignis prefers not to dwell on the more humiliating moments of his past. What’s important is that he’s  _ learned  _ from them, and that he’s also been training. 

He now knows that he should focus on Noctis’ eyes when he’s pushing into him, rather than the sight where their bodies meet. He guides them together by touch, and tempers his weight by the strain on his prince’s face. Gently, carefully, treading the thin line between pleasure and pain until his cock is fully buried in Noct’s heat. Only then, he knows, can he allow himself to release a breath. 

“ _ Highness.”  _ In the dim light of the bedroom, sharp green eyes are smouldering. “Are you...alright?”

“Y-yeah.  _ Fuck,  _ Iggy.” 

“Noctis.” He’s prepared for this. He’s practiced. He knows how to take things slowly, and to bide his time. “...I’m going to move.” 

“ _ Please. _ ” Noct’s body yields easily to him, so smooth and hot and tight. Gripping him with enough pressure that his lungs ache with every long drag out. Back in again, the perfect sheath, and already Ignis’ arms are shaking. He forces his eyes closed and tips Noctis further onto his back. 

“ _ Iggy, nh! Deeper!”  _ They’re only just getting started, yet Noct is more impatient than ever. The prince’s voice grows louder, desperate, surrounding Ignis as surely as his body as he encourages him to push their limits.  _ Faster,  _ he cries,  _ right there! _ Can he feel it? The dams of Ignis’ stamina are crumbling despite all his efforts to strengthen them.  _ Iggy, harder, don’t stop! _

No good. Already that familiar coil is pulling taut inside him, threatening to snap in the face of overwhelming need. Noct feels too good,  _ sounds _ too good, and Ignis is far too weak to this. He can’t hold back, not now; not that his climax is already gaining speed and-- 

White light flashes behind his eyes, searing and intense, as pressure clenches around him. Not from his orgasm - temporarily delayed - but from Noctis, whose own hips have stopped moving against him. There’s something about the look in his eyes, the smirk in the corner of his mouth - but then the blinding pressure is gone and Ignis finds himself gasping for air before he can solve it. 

“ _ Ha...Noctis…!” _

Those blue eyes, so deep and familiar, are watching him. “I’ve changed my mind,” he says simply. “I want you behind me.” 

Ignis is helpless as Noct’s heat pulls away from him. Can only rock there, disoriented, as his prince rolls onto his knees and bares himself once more in offering. Pale hands guide him back to the moment. Back into Noct’s body where pleasure surrounds him again with frightening speed, and forces his fingers to clutch tight to lean hips lest he succumb to it.

“Go slow, Igs,” comes the familiar tenor of Noctis’ voice, and Ignis obeys. Watches his cock slide in and out of the body beneath him, again and again, as slick drips down Noct’s thighs. Mesmerizing, he hasn’t even realized his breath is caught in his throat until he opens his mouth to call his lover’s name. 

“ _ N...Noct…. I can’t--”  _

Again: “ _ Stop _ .” Under their weight, the mattress groans in protest. Noct pushes himself up onto his elbows, then his hands, then finally his knees as he leans back into Ignis’ chest. Kisses him over the curve of his shoulder and guides their arms together to wrap around his waist. “Not yet.” 

The words are molten as they pass into Ignis’ lips.  _ Not yet.  _ A command from his prince, and he wants with every fiber of his being to obey.  _ Not. Yet.  _

“Yes, Highness.” 

Slowly. He has to concentrate, but the new position helps. Noct is so close now, there’s so much of him to touch, to smell, to taste. Ignis sighs as he lets his lips travel over the edge of his jaw, down the curve of his neck to the sensitive skin at the juncture there. Loves the way Noctis moans for him, both from the weight moving again inside of him and the teeth suddenly grazing over his flesh. 

The prince sets the pace this time. Takes Ignis as deep or as shallow, as fast or as leisurely as he likes. Minutes pass, or maybe hours, but eventually the room begins to spin; shadows swirl around them, and Ignis’ breath grows labored. Within tight heat, his cock is painfully hard, likely as red as his prince’s and just as ready to burst. 

Somewhere in the haze of it all, he hears his lover’s voice grant him sweet release at last. 

“Now,” Noct whispers. “Together.” 

Their heartbeats, like their cries of pleasure, are as one. For one breathtaking moment, all Ignis knows is Noct. All he  _ feels _ is Noct, embracing him and loving him, both in body and soul. And somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he thinks that he might be crying with the sheer magnitude of their combined climax. 

But it’s alright, because in the safety of his arms Noct is crying, too. 

_ I love you, Highness.  _

They fall together to the bed, a tangle of limbs and desperate kisses. 

_ And thank you.  _


End file.
